Little Hangleton
by Muinesva
Summary: Para Cecilia, la vida con Tom Riddle era perfecta. Y jamás imaginó que podría ser diferente, hasta que sucedió. Para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Felicidad

**Little Hangleton**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

**I**

**Felicidad**

La noche ya estaba cayendo y el tren recién llegaba a la estación. Cecilia dejó de mirar por la ventana y se preparó para bajar. En el andén la esperaba Tom. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verlo y se apresuró en acercarse. Él besó su mano y le dijo con la mirada que la había echado de menos.

Se habían comprometido en Londres hacía más de un mes y ahora Cecilia venía para quedarse una temporada en la mansión Riddle antes de la boda. Mary, su futura suegra, había insistido en tenerla cerca todo ese tiempo para enseñarle la manera en que se hacían las cosas en la mansión. En realidad, Cecilia sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, pero rechazar una propuesta de Mary Riddle, por más que fuera una completa tontería, sería considerada una vileza, y no quería enemistarse con ella.

Lo único en lo que había pensado durante todo el trayecto a Little Hangleton era que quería pasar más tiempo con Tom.

Mientras viajaban en el coche rumbo a la mansión, Cecilia no dejaba de prestar atención a lo que Tom le contaba. Cada vez que él tomaba su mano, una cálida y agradable sensación se extendía por su pecho. Y al contemplar las miradas que él le regalaba, sentía que no cabía en sí de felicidad.

A Cecilia le encantaba que fueran capaces que terminar la frase del otro, que él confiara en ella plenamente y que le escribiera largas cartas contándole todo cuanto le acontecía. Amaba la complicidad que los unía y el hecho de compartir secretos.

Sí, Cecilia era muy feliz con Tom Riddle en su vida.


	2. Compasión

**Little Hangleton**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**II**

**Compasión**

Para Mary Riddle, Cecilia aún tenía mucho que aprender y todo lo que hacía estaba mal. Menospreciaba su manera de hablar de libros al tomar el té y su gusto por la política. Cecilia sabía guardar las apariencias cuando era preciso, pero a veces sentía cierto placer al ver escandalizarse a su futura suegra.

Viendo el rostro indignado de su madre, Tom había invitado a su prometida a cabalgar por las tierras de su familia, y Cecilia, ansiosa por escapar de las garras de Mary, accedió entusiasmada.

—No hagas caso de lo que te diga mi madre, querida —le dijo Tom en cuanto ambos montaron en sus respectivos caballos—. Aunque no lo parezca, le agradas.

—Lo que le agrada es el título de mi padre —murmuró Cecilia con amargura—. Y mi dote, por supuesto. Pero según ella, soy "insípida" y otras cosas que ya no me acuerdo.

Para su sorpresa, Tom rio.

—Ya te lo dije, no le prestes atención.

Cecilia suspiró.

—Lo intentaré.

Avanzaron por el sendero sin dejar de observar el paisaje. El otoño había llegado y las hojas caídas crujían bajo los cascos. Cecilia se sobresaltó y detuvo su caballo en seguida al oír un grito cerca de ellos. Había estado distraída y no pudo ver lo que acababa de suceder. Tom también se había detenido a su lado.

Frente a ellos, en medio del sendero, una muchacha andrajosa se hallaba postrada. Al parecer había tropezado. Rápidamente empezó a recoger las manzanas que se le habían caído, colocándolas en su delantal sucio.

—Eres una estúpida —murmuraba para sí—. Una inútil.

Cecilia vio que las manos le temblaban y que al tratar de coger las manzanas a toda prisa, éstas se le escapaban. Sintió lástima por la muchacha. Su cabello le tapaba el rostro, pero cuando se levantó pudo verla bien. Un moretón en su rostro, los ojos brillantes y los labios resecos. Sucia, andrajosa, desaliñada y, sin duda, maltratada. Cecilia rápidamente se compadeció de su suerte y quiso hacer algo por ayudarla.

La muchacha miró a Tom y sonrió nerviosamente, pero su expresión cambió de manera radical en cuanto reparó en Cecilia. Su mirada desprendía tanto odio que casi podía sentir una punzada dolorosa en el pecho. Era extraño. Pero aquello hizo que cualquier rastro de compasión hacia ella desapareciera.


	3. Angustia

**Little Hangleton**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**III**

**Angustia**

Iba a realizarse una suntuosa cena aquella noche. Sus padres por fin llegarían y Cecilia estaba realmente emocionada ante la perspectiva de que su madre la defendiera de Mary. Si alguien era capaz de ponerla en su sitio esa era ella.

Llegarían en el transcurso de la mañana y Cecilia había decidido pasar la tarde con ellos antes de prepararse para la cena. Mientras tanto, Mary había acaparado la atención de la joven y no la dejó tranquila en ningún momento. De modo que Tom salió a cabalgar solo.

Por suerte para Cecilia, sus padres no tardaron en llegar y por fin pudo dejar a Mary y su discurso de la importancia de ser una buena anfitriona. Se extrañó cuando vio que Tom aún no había regresado por la tarde, pero se dijo que seguramente algo lo había entretenido. Sin embargo, cuando se sentaron a la mesa para cenar y reparó en la silla vacía de su prometido, no pudo evitar preocuparse. La idea de que pudiera haber tenido un accidente y que ahora yaciera en una zanja apareció de golpe en su mente. Rogando con todas sus fuerzas porque Tom estuviera a salvo, se dijo que sin duda había muchas razones lógicas que explicaran su ausencia.

El padre de Tom envió a algunos sirvientes a buscarlo sin perder el tiempo, pero todos regresaron con la misma noticia: no había rastro del joven. Parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Cecilia no podía aguantar la angustia que iba creciendo en su pecho. Sentía su corazón encogerse cada vez que pensaba en lo que podría haberle pasado a Tom.

Pero era imposible que hubiera desaparecido. Sobre todo en Little Hangleton.

A no ser que estuviera muerto.


	4. Odio

**Little Hangleton**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**IV**

**Odio**

Cuando la ayudante de la cocinera apareció corriendo para contarle lo que había oído en el pueblo, Cecilia no supo si creerlo. ¿Tom con una muchacha andrajosa? La chiquilla tuvo que repetir dos veces su nombre. Merope Gaunt. Tenía que ser una broma.

Al quedarse sola, Cecilia no dejó de pensar en lo que acababa de saber. Y con el nombre, un rostro apareció en sus recuerdos. Una muchacha recogiendo manzanas. La misma muchacha sonriendo a Tom y mirándola a ella con odio. Una mugrosa casucha con una serpiente clavada en la puerta. Tom le había dicho que los Gaunt eran gente desequilibrada. Cecilia no podía entender que él se hubiera enamorado de Merope Gaunt.

Aún desconcertada, Cecilia se dijo que la gente del pueblo tendía a inventar historias estúpidas sin ningún fundamento y que probablemente nada era cierto. Mary Riddle, sin embargo, había creído cada palabra y ahora yacía en su cama, recuperándose de su desmayo. Thomas Riddle despotricaba contra todos y se había encerrado en la biblioteca, gritando que no quería ser molestado. Los padres de Cecilia estaban indignados y no paraban de murmurar que Tom no era lo que parecía y que menos mal que todo había ocurrido antes de la boda. Cecilia, por su parte, había decidido salir a cabalgar y pasar cerca de la casucha. Si todo era cierto, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Y lo que vio fue algo que jamás olvidó.

Tom abrazaba a Merope mientras ella reía tontamente. No estaban en la casucha, sino que se alejaban por entre los árboles, internándose en el bosque.

Cecilia negó con la cabeza. Ese no era su Tom. El Tom que ella amaba no dejaba vislumbrar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. No la abrazaba de aquella manera tan pasional. Es más, ni siquiera se le había acercado tanto. No, en definitiva, ese no era su Tom.

El crujido de las hojas secas lo alertó y volteó en su dirección. Cecilia se sintió invisible pues su mirada parecía traspasarla. Como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí. Pero Merope también había girado y una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro. En ese momento, Cecilia odió a Merope con toda su alma. Odió a Tom por tratarla de esa forma tan cruel. Los odiaba a ambos por burlarse de ella. Y los maldijo mil veces mientras los veía besarse.


	5. Indiferencia

**Little Hangleton**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**V**

**Indiferencia**

Tras el odio llegaba la decepción. Y ésta daba paso a una fría indiferencia. El dolor de la traición había hecho que Cecilia partiera sin demora de la mansión Riddle.

Con el tiempo, Cecilia había ido olvidando a Tom, pero cuando lo recordaba, la decepción y la tristeza alteraban su ánimo. Cuando los Riddle eran mencionados, era muy buena en fingir que lo había superado y no mostraba más que indiferencia. Pero en su interior era muy diferente. En verdad se había enamorado de Tom y su recuerdo aún dolía.

Se sentía estúpida y trató de odiarlo, pues era lo más fácil, pero el odio que había sentido durante una época fue disminuyendo, pero no por ello lo había perdonado. Simplemente tenía que olvidarlo. Era lo mejor.

¿De qué servía seguir pensando en él si probablemente no volvería verlo en su vida?

Por eso, nada la preparó para lo que aconteció en una noche lluviosa. Tom apareció en la puerta de su casa, empapado y pidiendo verla a gritos. Jamás lo había visto tan desesperado. No podía ignorarlo. Por eso bajó a verlo. Estaba diferente, y sin embargo, era el mismo de siempre.

Le rogó que lo perdonara y le dijo que lo habían hechizado, que Merope era una auténtica bruja y que lo había engatusado de la forma más vil.

Cecilia lo miró con una sonrisa triste, negando con la cabeza. Ya nada sería lo mismo. La sombra de Merope estaría siempre sobre ellos y no se sentía capaz de perdonar a Tom.

Ya no podía confiar en él.


End file.
